


Meet the Family

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [350]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fighting, Pre series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jess brought Sam to meet her parents. Now she wants to know about his.





	

Jess takes Sam to meet her family four months after they start dating. It’s a nice visit, and they seem to like Sam. He seems to like them, too, even if he is super awkward. It seems like he has no idea how to be in a family, and he’s polite enough, but he sticks out like a sore thumb.

They make it back to her place–still only her place, although she’s been wondering if it will stay that way for much longer, or if he’ll come live with her–and she asks him after dinner. “Tell me about your family,” she says.

He freezes. “Why?” he asks.

She shrugs. “You met mine.”

“It’s not the same thing,” Sam says.

“Yes, it is!” she says frustratedly. She knows Sam has issues with his family, doesn’t talk about them much, but he’s met hers and she thinks she deserves to know about his, even if he’s not going to bring her home to them, wherever that even is. “I’m not asking for a lot, Sam.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam says tetchily. “It’s not the same thing, okay? I’m happy you let me meet your parents but you don’t wanna go anywhere near my family.”

“Why not?” she snaps.

“Because when I left, they told me not to come back,” Sam says heavily. “Because they don’t fucking want me and I’m trying to forget it and you don’t need to know them.” He pushes himself off the couch. “I–I’m going home. I’ll call you.” The air leaves Jess in a rush as she watches him leave.

He doesn’t call for almost four days. Sam’s always been good about calling when he says he will, right on time, so she begins to think maybe he won’t. Maybe that was it, the last straw, and he’s gone.

He does call, though, and they agree to meet Friday night. They don’t talk about it. She wonders if she should say something, apologize or offer support or _something_ , but she can’t make the words come out right, so she doesn’t try.

When they go back to her place that night, Sam sits down next to her on the couch and pulls some photographs from his wallet. “This is them,” he says quietly. “This is…my mom, I guess. I don’t remember her. And Dad, and this is…Dean, when he was a kid.” He takes a shaky breath. “These are all I got.”

Jess looks at the pictures, carefully runs a finger over the edge of the one of his parents. His mother was beautiful; his father was smiling there, something she imagines Sam probably saw far less of. His brother was a beautiful little child with green eyes and freckles.

She looks away from the pictures and looks to him instead. She strokes a hand up his spine and leans her head on his shoulder, thanking him for this without managing to say the words.


End file.
